Chess with the Gundam Pilots
by Nanashi
Summary: The pilots play chess - very weird and very... I'm not really sure if this is funny. O-O Just try it. Co-written by d_d_duley. OOCness


Chess **Author's Note**: Hey, this was partly written by my good friend d_d_duley, so half credit goes to her! Stupid bits were her ideas. ^_~ Anyway, this was written at the top of our heads, and the ending is really predictable. Anyway, hope you enjoy.****

**Warnings**: Sheer insanity, no real storyline. OOCness, mostly on Heero's part - and perhaps even Quatre. That's it. 

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing. Bla bla bla. Now, let's get on with the story. 

--------- 

Chess with the Gundam Pilots 

One gloomy and stormy day, the Gundam pilots were all bored and down in the dumps in their shared apartment doing basically nothing. Heero Yuy was sitting at his laptop playing a round of minesweeper, while Duo was lying on the sofa, kicking his feet in the air, screaming, "I'm so bored, I'm so bored," over and over again. Trowa and WuFei were having a 2 hour long staring contest, with no end in sight yet, and Quatre had locked himself in his bedroom, from which one could hear very, _very_ disturbing noises. 

Suddenly, Duo jumped up from the sofa, yelling "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to end it all!" He backed up and ran headlong towards the window, bouncing off the quadruple glazed said item, "Ouch!" 

"That's going to hurt in the morning," mumbled Heero, not parting his gaze from the laptop screen. 

Trowa's face started scrunching up, and suddenly, he fell backwards laughing out loud. WuFei blinked, then grinned, "I WIN. I WIN! Right, you owe me two bottles of diet coke and a packet of M&Ms." 

"Ow," Duo moaned, as he weakly sat up, and glared at the still laughing heap of a Trowa. "Let's do something else. Don't we at least have any board games or something to pass the time? It's better than nothing!" 

"Quatre has a chess board," WuFei replied, while slowly edging away from Trowa. 

"Really?" Duo perked up, "I'm brilliant at chess!" _Well all right SUICIDE chess, but hey..._ "I'll go get the board then shall I?" 

Minutes later, a triumphant braided baka came back, holding a small black and white squared board in his hands. "Now, won't this be fun?" He placed the board on the floor, shut Heero's laptop and pulled him to the ground where the pieces were set up. Heero just glared. 

"Please? I'm desperate!" 

Heero rolled his eyes, "All right, but I get to be white!" 

Duo agreed, and within five minutes, was soundly beaten by the gloating Heero. 

Pouting, Duo admitted defeat, and retreated to his room to listen to music and do God knows what. 

Heero looked around for his next victim, and found the glaring WuFei. Heero simply grinned at his fellow comrade, challenging the chinese to the fight. Wu accepted with a nod. 

Half an hour later, he too was defeated. 

"Kisama! I was beaten! AGAIN! I've become weak! I refuse to play any more - I'm not worthy!" He bowed his head, and buggered off into a corner to ramble about justice and weakness... 

"Now, who's next?" Heero shot a look at the innocent looking Trowa, who had tried to slowly back away. Sighing, he agreed, and sat down in front of Heero. As the game started, neither took their eyes off the enemy, searching for a weakness in their facade. 

Two hours later. 

"You lose!" Heero grinned, "Anyone left?" 

"Yes." Sudden silence filled the room. WuFei looked up from his corner, Trowa froze and Heero slowly stood up. 

"Well, well. Look who's come to join the party." 

Quatre, not parting eye contact with his foe, slowly walked up to the board, kicked Trowa out of the way, and sat down, "Let's play." 

Heero smiled evilly, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "You're on, Winner." 

Two minutes later. 

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! My perfect score, shattered by... by... some blondie baka!" 

"My name's not 'Winner' for nothing - hey, wait a minute. What did you call me?" 

"BAKA!" 

"That's it, Yuy! You're dead!" Quatre let out a battle cry, and launched himself at Heero, scattering pieces left and right. 

Pinning poor Hee-chan to the floor, Quatre yelled, "Who's yo daddy? Huh? Who's yo daddy?" 

While all of this happened, Duo came back to stand next to WuFei and Trowa. Quirking an eyebrow, he muttered, "Let's never play chess again." 

---------- 

Sorry about the predictable ending! 


End file.
